Car Worker (DarkRP Job)
The Car Worker job is a completely custom job created by Daybreak Gamings developer, Thomas. Job description The Car Worker is tasked to create vehicles for the Car Dealer NPC by purchasing a Crafting Bench via the F4 menu. The workbench can be used to access a list of available vehicles for construction and can also be used to purchase the materials and resources required to create that vehicle. All profits from selling a vehicle you have made will be put into your Crafting Bench, but don't worry! Once you reach $50,000 in your Crafting Bench you will be able to give yourself a $250 salary per paycheck! Setting up a factory Follow the steps bellow to set up your factory. # As a Car Worker, find a piece of property to establish your factory. # Once you own this property, press F4 to open the DarkRP interface. # Click on the Miscellaneous tab. # Select the Crafting Bench. (Note: You will be obliged to pay a $1,000 fee the FIRST time you spawn the Crafting Bench as the Car Worker. The $1,000 will be transferred from your wallet into the Crafting Bench.) # Place your bench somewhere on your property, you can even set up props to make it look professional! # You have just set up your factory, congratulations! Vehicle construction 'Follow the steps bellow to create a vehicle. ' # Press your use key (Default is E) on your Crafting Bench. This will bring up the crafting interface. # You will now see an interface with 4 tabs on the top. You will also see that it says "Resources Purchase Menu (1000 Money)" Select "CAR CRAFTING" from the tabs above. # This will give you a list of the vehicles on the server. If you're new to creating vehicles then you must first create a Jeep Wrangler, since each vehicle bellow it requires more materials to make (which you cannot afford yet). # Click on the Jeep Wrangler and it will show you the required materials to create one. #* 1 Fabric #* 1 Plastic #* 1 Wiring #* 1 Metal #* 1 Glass # Click on the "MATERIAL GUIDE" tab. The left side of this menu has a list of resources that can be used to create materials. The top of this interface shows the resources that you can choose to craft. # As stated in the CAR CRAFTING tab, the Jeep Wrangler requires 1 Fabric, 1 Plastic, 1 Wiring, 1 Metal and 1 Glass to be created. In the "Materials" section of this interface, select "Fabric". # The "Selected Materials" area will now show you the number of resources required to create that material #* 4 Wool #* 3 Cotton #* 2 Polyester # Select Wool from the "Resources" section of the interface. # You should see your selection appear in the area bellow the resources. Set the slider to "4.00" to let the system know that you would like to purchase 4 pieces of wool instead of 1. # Click "Purchase" # Repeat steps 8 through 10 for the Cotton and Polyester. # You now have all the resouces required to create the Fabric material. Click on "Fabric" once again (like in step 6). # Click "Craft" to craft this material. You have just crafted Fabric! # Repeat steps 6 through 13 for Plastic, Wiring, Metal and glass. # Once you have crafted all the required materials you must click on the "CAR CRAFTING" tab once again. # Select the Jeep Wrangler. # Make sure the slider bellow is set to "1.00". # Click "CRAFT ITEM!" # You have just made a Jeep Wrangler! Selling the Vehicle 'Follow the steps bellow to sell the vehicle. ' # Drive or walk to the Car Dealership. #Walk into the Car Dealership and walk up the staircase. # Talk to the Car Dealer NPC. This should give you the Car Dealer Interface. # Select "Car Worker Menu" on the bottom left of the interface. This should show you all vehicles you have crafted. # Select the vehicle you want to sell. # Set the slider to the desired amount of the vehicle you wish to sell. # Click the